The wolf in Sacrifical Clothes
by Shoutmaster12
Summary: The last time she saw him was when he was kidnapped, when he shows up for class junior year something is wrong, understand TJ's darkside
1. The event

OK this is my first fanfiction so dont yell at me because it is too gory or not in good structure. I dont own recess this is a fan made story.

Chapter 1 : the event

Spinelli pov

It was like any other day, Randall was snitching to miss Finster, king Freddie is still struggling with being king by sending a boy to the Dodge ball wall just for looking at the him funny. " We have to do something about this, Freddie is out of control." said T.J, I want to tell him how I feel but how? He isn't interested in me I just know it.

A LOUD BANG WAS HEAD AND PRINCIPAL PRICKLY FELL.

T.J pov

it was not like any other day I was going to tell Spinelli how I feel towards her. I planed it out I made a deal with King Freddie and one of the first graders to falsely taking him to the Dodge ball wall, I let Mikey in on the plan he was disgusted in my Lying to my friends, but was in it just for love. I later told my plan on how to get pay back to the king to teach him. Than to my shock Principal Prickly fell of the walk way and where he was a couple of guys with guns came in and said if any of us move he would kill everyone.

They started stabbing some of the kids in the arms with a strange looking divice, they came up to Spinelli but I stood up and yelled "leave her alone" to my surprise they did, but they stab me and they looked happy they grab my arm and took me and

one yelled "If you care for this young boy dont try anything!".

Spinelli pov

I cried when they took him I tried to fight back but one of them kicked me to the ground. I finally got the courage to yell " T.J I love you" but it was to late. After the cops talked to everyone they went looking for a car that matched whhat Miss Finster saw but it was burnt and they found a dead body of a small boy the only bit of D.N.A they could find was a finger that was blasted out of the car before burning to much. The funeral for him and principal Prickly was held on Sunday, I than said to my friends " I'm never falling in love again its too painful", Mikey looked sad, Gus and Vince were trying to cheer me up but I wouldn't allow that so I gave them both a black eye.

8 YEARS LATER

Spinelli's pov

I woke up in terror again, it was the ninth time I was dream about that day T.J was killed. The alarm woke me up it was time to get dressed from school, I am the president of the art club, my drawing are getting better than when I turned the blacktop into a masterpiece. The gang was broken up we still see each other, Vince was the captain of the ever sport team at the high school, Gretchen scored perfect on every test in middle school so they moved her up to high school she is in college right now at Yale, Gus he started working out, but to everyone's surprise what he was also working with Hustler Kid again and this time they started to get in deep trouble with the law, last I heard he was in jail for selling firearms. " maybe something would happen to help, to turn this gloomy day up."

mean while

an occultist pov

"Sir are you ready to go back?" said the occultist cowardly.

"YES I AM" yelled a shady figure in the shadows.

"OK than do you know what you have to do when you go back and see them?" screamed the occultist,

"yes I do, I have to make sure that I kill them" sadly said the Shady figure. The shady figure than started to move towards me and said " call me by my real name while I'm going to high school to do what has to be done."

I ask "what is your name?" than he looked at me and took off his mask.

"T.J Detweiler" he said.

" so what makes you want to go back to the town we liberated you from?" i asked.

He said "because, how will I get to meet our dark lord if I cannot over come love?". We left in a Limousine.

I asked.J " why are we taking a limo?".

H said "because I'm returning from being kidnapped and I'm alive so the mayor agree to let me use it." he than took out his knife and said "if you want to live I must not talk to him, when we go to high school".

I looked at him in shock and I yelled "WAIT WHAT?". He said nothing till we got to the town of his birth.

"we're finally here" he said with an evil grin on his face. I started to get out of the limo till I felt a sharp pull on my shirt andhe said "what will you be calling your self", I started to think of a name than it hit me.

"Niel Harris" I said he looked at me and smiled evilly at me.

First class of the day

Spinelli's pov

Same old day nothing to do, I look around to see all the same old faces and than I saw two people sitting in the back I wondered who they were. The teacher came into the room and set down and started calling name, first was the Ashley's, than me when the teacher yelled "Ashley Spinelli".

I just said "Call me Spinelli" and she nodded and started the rest of the name I head that Mikey, Vince, and Gus are in the same class. It felt good seeing them again even if we are not friends anymore.

Than she said "Niel Harris" the new kid in the back said "here" kinda shy like.

Than she said " Theodore Detweiler" we all looked in shocked as the other kid took his hood off and said "Here" I rushed looked back and saw him, I ran over to hug him, but he said "who are you". I started to cry the first time since he was token and he didn't remember me? I than yelled " it's me TJ, please tell me you remember me" I fell to my knees. He went over to Vince, Gus, and Mikey and said their names like he remember them and not me?


	2. Why

Chapter Two : Why

TJ pov

I missed he so much but I have a mission I had to do and as much it pains me I need to do it, I killed twenty-five people since the day I was token from here, the first was a kid they saw walking alone when I was kidnapped, they forced me to kill him I first refused but they said that they would hurt Spinelli who just recently said she loved me. So I did it you know what I sort of liked it. Than they cut off my finger to make sure people would think I was dead.

I than heard Mikey say "TJ you there".

Than Gus "don't bug him he has enough problems".

Mikey than said angry " Gus go back and deal some more weapons and stuff".

"a guy needs to eat does he?".

I jumped in the argument and said "wait Gus you sell weapons?" Gus look sad and nodded. I saw that they wore glad to see me so I said " whats with her?"

"TJ you don't remember her? You loved her, you wore about to tell her before you got kidnapped." sadly said Gretchen than she looked at her watch "I'll be late to my date see you guys later" she said hasty. I then went towards Spinelli and kissed her forehead, she said "why" I just ignored her.

Spinelli pov

I was on the ground for a good half hour crying, me Spinelli crying? Yes I know is hard to believe but its true, when he didn't knew who I was but he knew the rest of the gang that isn't right somethings up, I have to find out. Than to my shock I felt a kiss on my forehead it left me speechless. I tried to run at him and punch him but the other new guy stopped me Niel, he grabbed my hand and whispered in my ear " for your safety I wouldn't go that, trust me" than he sat down. I was still speechless that put my curiosity in a new level I wouldn't of thought possible. I than sat thinking of what is going on.

Later that day at lunch

I sat alone like usually but I saw TJ sitting with the others, so I went to sit with them but TJ didn't want me to sit next to him, I felt my heart break a little so I sat Next to Hustler Kid who tried to sell me a cheap knock off the "pill" I heard around that the girls he sold it to got pregnant so I said "I don't need it." than the new kid who stopped me from punching TJ sat with us, everyone looked at what I was going to do but to their surprise I just let him sit down. Awhile after he sat down Hustler Kid left I asked why but he said he didn't want to die in the cross fires. So me and Niel are sitting and he asked "why you went to punch him don't you know what he is?" I said " what are you talking about" than it came to me he was trying to tell me something. I than move my stuff next to him and said cutesy "how bout you tell me what you know" I even tried to make puppy dog eyes but he look very scared. Than I saw a hand reach his shoulder it was TJ's.

Niel pov

I kept thinking to my self shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, this cant happen I trained to be an undercover operative and I couldn't do what was told of me. TJ said to me but making sure Spinelli heard to "you know what I have to do to you know right?" "yesss sir" I said trying not to cry. " than get up and leave I'll deal with you when I get back from class". I than left to go to my apartment which was small but enough to summon the creature that I worship to teach me my lesson, I than set up the circle with my own blood and when I was done with it all I need to do is wait for the boss.

After School

Spinelli pov

It was late I should of went to school but, I saw TJ pissed off so I followed him after awhile he went to an apartment building, lucky it was on the first floor so I looked though the window and I saw TJ summon a creature out of a red circle it looked like a dog but it had no tail, it had two legs with hundreds of spikes sticking out it looked at Niel and started to bite him over and over than TJ spoke a set of words "Tel'ret lu'tre 'spo'we le'sch" and the creature went back in the hole. Than TJ spoke to the kid "if you ever dare to speak about our mission or try to warn anyone I'll let it kill you. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" "yes" Niel said quietly. I than ran to Gus's and I yelled at him "give me a gun now".


	3. Flashback

Ok thanks for the review I'm going to try doing tha by making it that who talks is not always placed in a paragraph- I'm still new at this

chapter 3: Flashback

Spinelli pov

Gus looked confused "why do you need a gun?" with no answer he just nodded his head.

"Can I have it soon?" I said. He handed a small pistol, I just shock my head. " It's too small" I said.

" OK what kind of gun do you want than? I have an AK47 but its not in your price range, though.". He said with a snappy remark. He still looked like he did when he was a kid but he had two tattoos both of high powered guns on each arm. He also had a scar across his face no one knows where he got it. Than he reached out and grabbed a sub machine gun, and he handed it to me, " be careful ok?" he smiled and was holding his hand out to grab my money.

TK pov

"You should of let her punch me, it was OK she always used to punch me when I annoy her, you dumb shit you could of ruined everything, you want everlasting pain if you do I'll summon the creature again and let him chew you, you know you wont die from it!" I yelled angry, looking at him made me laugh, I stock my hand out to help him up, " I'm sorry, but this is too important to not take seriously."

"Why didn't you just say you knew her?" Niel said as I helped him up.

"Because, I still feel the same way about her since I was delivered to the home." I said while I was thinking back on it.

The first time I saw the place I was just been token from everything I once known, it was huge the grounds was being guarded by fifty armed patrols each had 5 people in it. The grounds was hidden in a deep forest, no light was able to get through it, there was a small house in the center we went in but it was just a small, old log cabin. The people who brought me there open a jar, and pulled a lever to my surprise the floor was going down like an elevator. We started to go down which felt like an hour or so had passed,

"Wh-what are you going to do to me?" I ask nervously. There was no reply, I saw pictures of people shaking the presidents hands, I than saw a carving on one of the wall before a room with a man sitting in it.

" In the times of evil, we rise to cleanse the world of it, in the name of our master we are the..." but before I could read the final words a man in robes walked up to me.

" Hello young brother we welcome you to your new home, I am the leader of this base. I cant use my real name so you can call me what others used to fear me, the Zodiac." said the Zodiac. Who was around 5'10" and he wore a black suit and a yellow hood. I quickly looked in his office

" I heard of that name," I said, "but where" than it came to me 'the Zodiac killer'. I looked at him with amazement but than it turned to fear.

" Before I was in charge of here I was just a pathetic killer, who wanted fame." he said, "but one day I heard a knock on my door and it was the secret service, who wanted me to join this organization, and to save man kind from the kind of evil I once was". He laughed a little before telling the people who brought me here to head away.

" What do you want from me?", I said. Before he answered he showed me a room with a bunch of kids learning to fight, and to kill.

"You have a blood type like those kids in there, we came across it while trying to track down Jack the ripper, who was the leader of this place before I arrived." he said. "We track down killers during their childhood, before they could start their killing spree and invite them to join us. We train them to be assassins and kill for profit." He than took me to the mess hall, "we serve a bunch of different types of food here too."

I had to ask him how they knew how to find killers. But he didn't say anything. He than brought me to an alter.

" This is where we pray to our god, who protects us from the world, from our feelings." he said before holding a tear back. " I'll be training you myself" he said.

Present

I tried to escape a bunch of times but I kept getting caught ever time and I got a different punishment each time too. To let me meet our god I have to let go of my feelings, to stop feeling love for her I have to forget her, its too hard they mustn't know what I'm doing here they will try to turn me away from my new home.


	4. Reasoning

Chapter 4: Reasoning

Spinelli pov

I wasted $90 for this stupid gun, I don't even know how to use one. I walk by TJ's house, and there was a light in his room so I ran up to his old tree house. I looked into his room and it is still the same way it was before he was kidnapped. I saw him starting to cry. I left my gun in his tree house for safe keeping because no one went up there anymore. I climb his house and went through his window.

" Hi TJ how are you doing?" I said a weak crackle in my voice.

"Not much Spinelli." TJ turned and looked at me with a smile I thought long dead.

I smiled too but it turned to anger, "wait you do remember me!" I shout at him, before pouching his arm as hard I can. To my shock he just turned and looked in my eyes.

TJ pov

" Ya I remember you. I just can't tell you why I said it." I said with a tear coming out of my right eye. " You don't want to know where I have been this whole time.".

'Wait what am I doing am I going to spill my mission out to her? I cant, if I do my life would be meaningless I would lose membership with the tribunal of assassins. My mission is to kill my target without love getting in the way. I need to think of something fast but what?'

" Ashley Spinelli please don't talk to anyone about this," I said. I look at her to see what she was going to do. She slapped me so hard I felt like my face was going to fall off.

" YOU HAVE FORGOTTEN ONE THING DONT CALL ME ASHLEY!" she said so full of anger. I look in her eyes and I kissed her without thinking.

I than caught myself after I kissed her "leave," I said sadly trying to hold back a tear. " Next time don't buy a sub machine gun, and hide it in my tree house where I can see it where I sit".

She ran away trying to get her gun back before I raised my hand and the tree set afire. She than look at me and with her frightened eyes I laughed and smiled.

Later that night

spinelli pov

'wtf just happened did he just kissed me, why did he look sad after words.' I was still staring at the tree that remarkably caught on fire. I look towards the window and I saw him laughing and smiled. I just walk to my house, there to my surprise wore cops around the place.

"whats going on here" I said, before one just pushed me aside, " this is my house, so tell me whats happening".

" It's your brother he was found dead an hour ago," said a detective, "did he have any enemies, Or people who might want to harm him?"

" I'm not sure he usually hung out with Hustler Kid, to try to get some cheap weed," I said before a tear went to my eye, "how did he die?".

" He was stabbed ten times in the chest, than a single shot to the head" said the detective, " there was a note left beside him. But we have to check it for finger prints.".

" What does it say" I asked before crying.

" I set my eyes to this town, to feel the life go, to see where I can stop, who I love is here but I just laugh, my lord will protect me, he gives me strength to summon the forces to use for what I see, I've been trained by the best so try to see if you up to my test." read the detective.

" That doesn't sound anything like my brother, or the people he hung out with." I said be confused.

After two hours they just left, I just started to cry after locking my room. I was thinking of what I should do, I saw a picture frame with my friends and me. I just thrown it at the wall and pick up a glass piece and was going to slit my wrists before some one yelled at me

"Spinelli, DON'T DO THAT!" a voice cried out.


	5. The deaths start

Ok I'm getting sick of writing of love right now so I'm going to write of something else haha

chapter 5: the deaths start

'The first death was Joey Spinelli' thought TJ, 'he cried like a wimp". TJ looked at the school he once called a second home, he sneaked into the playground where he saw Prickly's old office the new principal was reading papers. "easy victim" said TJ with an evil grin. He went into the school and saw the office, he opened the door than shut it.

" What are you doing here?" said the new principal, still looking at his papers.

"I'm just looking around I used to go to school here." said TJ, before he shut the door and looked it.

" Why you do that?" said Principal, before TJ started to walk towards him with a knife and a gun in his hand.

" Wait, you can't do this " cried the principal, before he was stabbed by TJ. Over an hour passed and TJ was still stabbing the Principal, who was still alive at the time. Blood was everywhere it stained the permanent records, than a bright flash happened and the brain that was once the principal was over the window, and his chair. TJ left a note on the table which said.

" To the people of this city, I am here for a while so I might just play, around first was a scumbag, now a principal who was doing illegal stuff with his staff now, he is a masterpiece my respects go to my mentor and to one of the greatest killers, I'll let you guess who they are. But you can't pin me to them, they call me the Beast. I play with my pray, so lets stay in the line or my wrath will take hold, if this isn't in the papers I'll will leave another note next to my next work.- The Beast"

P.S here is a hint 4213.

Monday came and everyone was scared they fear the Beast, some parents didn't want to have their kids go to school. So they had cops everywhere by the school just to make sure that the kids are safe. When the first class bell started they went to their classes, TJ had the same classes as Spinelli, she kept looking at him and he knew it he just smiled. During lunch she sat next to Gus and tried to make a deal for another gun because of what she saw at TJ's, but he said "sorry I'm all out everyone's been nervous lately and just gave me a shipment I need to take care of to get more. What happened to the one I gave you this weekend anyway?"

" It burned in a fire, I shouldn't of left it at TJ's tree house." Spinelli said.

Meanwhile at TJ's table

" Hey Vince, any idea what happened? No one is telling me anything." said TJ.

"well no ones saying anything because they don't want to freak you out. There was a murder and someone left a note saying that they killed Spinelli's brother." said Vince.

"Who is this Spinelli you all been talking about?" said TJ, not trying to smile. But they wore all silent after he said that, Mikey started to cry that his friend doesn't remember the girl he loved.

The following night

" Here he is" said TJ, looking at the mayor from atop a roof, "now I have to wait till he is alone, and my mission is complete". He looked around at his surroundings, and he saw a figure walking in the shadows. 'damn it who is that' he kept looking and saw it was Niel who held out two guns at the bodyguards.

"Now you two walk to the docks I'll follow you and mayor stay here" he said before leaving in the dark of the night.

"Here is my chance" said TJ, before running to the fire escape. He surprised the mayor, "so you must die now for the people of this town, and the world you must die", TJ said before getting his knife out.

"Why must I die?" said the Mayor but no answer. He felt a sharp pain in his right side before falling down. After five stabs been done to the Mayor, a couple words been whispered in his ear.

"We been watching in ever city, and country just waiting for people, to try to get another war started." TJ said before shooting the mayor in the head. He left another note which read .

"Another death, and you didn't the hint? Don't worry my works almost done, I need more life force to feel, alive the red glow of this victim life, is useless to hide, the way I felt it dripped on my hands, his power is mine for a short time. Don't worry he is weak, he is a scum like my last couple of freed souls, I let you run your light and shine on this guy, he planned for another civil war, to gain control of the people with the principal controlling the students and the young, I am here to set you free so give this to the news papers and all cheer for the beat who feeds and sets free.-the beast.

P.S here is my hint- =1245, try to see me, I see you all, praise my lord Tragrevet who sets me on my path."


	6. The concert

Chapter 6: The concert

Butch pov

Two days till the biggest concert for the fans of ICP, Hatebreed, and Lamb of God. 'metal heads, and Juggalos, will love that night.'

"Hey Butch," Ashley A said to me before flashing me with her breasts.

" You got to love sluts," said Hustler Kid, before shaking my hand and handing me a bag of weed.

"I'll get you your money after the concert" I said, ' now the concert will be more amazing' I thought to my self before hiding my stash with my other non-school safe stuff. I picked up the school paper and stated to read about the killings the Beast had made. ' Brother why did you have to start this killing before the concert the cops will be all over the place now. Why didn't the Zodiac tell me who he sent anyway.'

"Hi" said TJ, " have any red stuff?"

"ya but its cold" I said.

"cold is better than warm" TJ said with a smirk.

"So your the one he sent?" I said realizing that he was the one sent.

" ya I need to get to Weems and I need help." he said.

"OK so he is the next one?" I asked

"No he is a snitch and I hated them so I'm just going to do what others do to them."

" he is in the cafeteria, but he will stay late when I tell him of a huge scoop to bust a drug deal." I said remembering he was in the hallway patrol as an undercover agent.

"Thanks, may you see the golden city." said TJ

"You too brother" I said before handing him a small bag of peyote. He looked at it and smiled

" thanks, put this in the vindication ducks and people will go insane." he said before leaving.

The day for the concert is almost here, I looked at the papers which wore about a killing in the school.

"SNITCH KILLED BY MAFIA" read the highlights, " they cut off his tongue, chopped off his hands, and they scooped out his eyes, before a bullet in the voice box which killed him."

The students wore all scared, "First a serial killer, now the mafia is in town, will we ever be safe?", which most people said. The police wore in a panic they had called in the FBI, CIA, and the marines to try to deal with the problems. But they found no evidence, after a couple weeks there was no other killings so the FBI left, than the marines, and finally the CIA. The town was in shock as they left with little effect.

When the concert finally got here, the parents didn't want their kids going so they grounded them. One by one the kids snuck out of their rooms and left to go to the concert. Everyone went, the jocks, the geeks, the artists, the drama club, and the dealers who was working that night so they didn't cared to listen to the music much.

I saw TJ walked into the crowed who eyed his target and went after him.

Lawson pov

I saw little miss perfect in the crowd with her friends, I told my posse to stay and look like they wore bored. I walked over to Spinelli and asked her for a dance.

"No you creep" she said before spitting at me.

"Whatever slut thought you would want to, since TJ said you wore at his house and seduced him." I said than was walking off before hearing her cry, I smirked.

I saw TJ moving into the crowd "Hey TJ over here" I yelled at him to come over here. I than saw Spinelli run away from the her friends.

"Yo Lawson whats up" said TJ.

"follow me man, I have someone you must meet" I said before a huge grin went to his face.

We ran towards the back stage, and reached a dead end. "i thought she ran over here." I said.

" So you know they can't hear screams over here Lawson?" said J before getting a knife out of his jacket.

"good one man trying to get me scared" I laughed " like your the Beast" I fell to the ground laughing. I felt a sharp pain in my side, I tried to yell for help but can't.

TJ pov

This guy was too easy to tricked, to come out here. As I stabbed him repeatedly I said "this is for all the torture you put me thought my old life here. And this final one is for Spinelli who you mocked for years." I said before stabbing him right through the heart. Than a single shot to the head. I left my letter in his hands.

"To all this guy is worst than scum he toys with people, he cares for all him, he shouldn't be left here on our world, my time will soon pass and another will rise to take my place but I will live in all your hearts and minds, I will let you know I am the Beast who feed on the wicked. I made the heart breaker, heart break.

P.S my hint 1953"

I looked up to see someone hiding behind the dumpster to see Spinelli look at with terror but also her love.

"I'm sorry I came back but I have a job to do in order to save the world" I said.

"what do you mean?" she said shocked.

"I'll show you in school tomorrow." I said before helping her up and running away togather.


	7. tears of fire

Chapter 7: tears of fire

Butch pov

The concert ended early, someone found a dead teen in the back stage. Everyone was freaking out, the clicks wore huddling together, the jocks went to the cheerleaders and tried to seduced them, the drama group went to their cars, and the deadbeats just stayed and tried to rock out.

"Hey, kid" said a voice behind me. I turned and it was the sheriff. "Can we have a word?".

"Um no I have to get home my parents will freakout if im not home in a little while." I lied to him.

"OK, I'll drive you home," he said while sniffing the air. "You smell weed kid?".

"Ya its a concert, the dumb-asses are over there." I said while pointed my finger at the dead beats. He nodded and went over to them. 'I never thought that the dead beats would be useful' I thought to myself before started to laugh a little bit. "Man, what have you done now they wont stop till they get you. I'm leaving tonight." I said to myself quite enough to not be heard.

TJ pov

" And, thats it, what told you cant be told to anyone else ok?" I told Spinelli.

"So you are the Beast, and you are trying to stop a major war?" she said before punching me in the face. "YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!" she shouted.

"He was scum, he was dealing drugs to elementary kids." I told her, " I had to do I, its my job. I didn't even wanted to."

"Do you enjoy your job?" she asked.

"Yes at times." I answered before having a grin on my face. "So when is the art show your having?"

"I don't know." she answered, "so why do you want to do it, I don't agree with it.".

"I do it because no one else would," I said looking down at the floor, " this world has over seven billion people on it, what I'm doing is a form of population control." I looked up and saw her face went into shock.

"So your doing this because you want the world back to where it feeds everyone and not just the rich and powerful" she asked. I nodded. We both sat at the front steps of the high school.

"There is something else I have to do before I can go back to my new home" I said.

"What is it?" she said.

"Well see you Monday." I said before leaving to go to my house. Half way to my house I saw a kid being rough to a girl. I rushed over to the punk and grabbed his arm twisting it till I broke his arm I than started to tear his broken arm out of his skin and started to beat him with it. "If you ever try to hurt a girl again I will be back." I yelled at him.

"Hold on right there kid" yelled a voice at me before grabbing my shoulder.

"Let go of me now" I yelled before turning around. To my surprise he was a cop.

"Why did you do this to him?" he asked.

"I saw him hit the girl so I attacked him, only scum hurts girls." I said.

"True kid but you shouldn't of did this to him. You should of knocked his ass out." said the cop. "By the way my names Bob."

"King Bob?" I asked.

"TJ is that you?" he said.

"Yes sir, long time no see. So your a cop now?" I said before laughing.

"Yes I am... OK I'm just a rookie right now" he said. We walked to my house while talking on the way. " hello is this your kid" he asked my parents.

"Yes he is" both of my parents said to him.

"Is everything OK?" my mom asked.

"Ya everything is, you have a hero he saved a girl from being beaten but... he tore of the guys arm and started to beat him with it." he said as my parents looked at me with worried eyes.

" He had it coming." I said, " only scum hurt girls."

"Yes they do my son" my dad said. "So are you going to do anything to him?"

"No TJ and I wore sort of friends when he was in the fourth grade so im letting him off with a warning right now". He said.

"OK see you later Bob" I said as he was leaving. 'man good thing he didn't arrested me I was still caring my knife and gun' I thought. Right than I felt a small pain behind my head.

"Dumb ass we just got you back and you done this." said my dad.

"Go up to your room so we can think of what to do to you." said my mom. I headed up to my room.

Niel pov

Later at Niel's

"Hay Niel," I looked behind me and it was Spinelli.

"Umm hi, why are you here?" I asked her as I walked to the kitchen.

"TJ told me everything" she said . I than fell to the floor. "Are you OK?"

"Ya I'm fine, he told you and he punished me?" I said before laughing. " He really likes you I guess."

"So what was the other thing he is here for" she asked me.

" To stop his heart from feeling true love." I told her. "if he wants to pass the ranks and see our god he has to stop his heart from feeling love."

"So he is going to make sure he has no feelings for me?" she said before crying.

"ya I guess so I'm sorry bout that, he told me how you make him feel bout you" I told her trying to make her feel better.

"You better go school is tomorrow and the police is everywhere now thanks to the asshole dieing." I said.


	8. the Contact with the god

Chapter 8: the Contact with the god

Niels pov

"What are theses things in the jars? Niel are you listening?" asked Spinelli looking at the jars that wore filled with black fluid.

I looked at her, "Ask TJ OK. I am OK with him breaking the rules, with telling you everything. But that stuff was collected by him so it is his responsibility." I told her, trying not to get her pissed.

"Whats my responsibility? Niel," I turned around and saw TJ looking pissed, "I told you not to let her in here, and I think I remember that I don't want the jars in plain view either." He throw a knife in its sheath at me and it hit me in the head causing me to get knocked down on my ass. "Spinelli follow me" he said while opening the cellar door. "Niel bring the jars we have to summon him."

"Now? Are you sure this is wise?" I asked but he just glared at me so I picked the up and brought them down, it took me two trips to get the jars down there.

"What is this about Teej?" Spinelli asked him but he didn't answered. She walked up to him and punched him in the face knocking him back a couple feet.

"Niel set it up." TJ told me.

"OK TJ I will" I said while dumping the fluid on an alter that was in the room and as I did that I looked at Spinelli and saw the horror in her eyes.

"Is that body parts?" she asked before tears drip from her eyes.

"Yes Randell was helpful at last." TJ told her.

"You killed him?" she asked and TJ nodded to that. " Why do you want his eyes, tongue, and hands?"

"To summon my god, you need the eyes of a snitch, the tongue of one and the hands of one. To me I did the school a favor he was scum taking joy of getting people in trouble." TJ said with a smirk.

"You better go Spinelli." I told her.

"Hell no I'm staying," she said while raising a fist.

"Do as he says, he is more dangerous than me he is here to watch over me it took me awhile to realize it but he is a mutant." TJ said.

"When did you realize this?" I asked him.

"When we got he." he told me.


	9. Damn it

Chapter 9: Damn it

TJ pov

'Spinelli had left it made me sad to see her face when she saw Randell's body parts dumped on the table.' "So when will we summon him?" I asked.

"When it gets dark, trust me you don't want to see him in the light." Niel said. " But you have to talk to him by yourself you are in charge of the mission here." He than started to get a book out of his backpack, "here read this, try to not summon him wrong or you might summon something worse." He than about to leave.

"Where are you going" I asked him.

"There is a party in town, and I might get lucky. See you in the morning." he explained.

Spinelli pov

'The nerve of them kicking me out.' was all I was thing at the time. "I AM GOING TO KILL THEM" I shouted.

"You OK Spin?" I looked behind me and it was Vince, Mikey, and Gus looking confused.

"Ya guys." I said before letting go a single tear from my left eye.

"Here" Gus said, handing me a gun, "I know what you wanted it for."

"What do you mean" asked Mikey, who angry looked at Gus, "guns are evil, peace is the way."

" I know about TJ Spinelli, I helped him out after he was taken from us." Gus said.

"What?" Mikey, Vince and me all said in union. I punched Gus in the face but he didn't budged.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked him before I pointed the gun he gave me at him.

"You won't pull the trigger Spinelli" Gus said, "I have the ammo. Anyway you guys know that TJ is the beast? Spinelli knows it."

"What?" the other two said, Mikey cried, and Vince just sat on the ground.

"He is right I saw him kill Lawson." I said. I looked at them I saw they wore hurting and angry.

"Why is he doing this?" Mikey said, before what we knew he punched Gus in the face knocking him down. Mikey is about the same as we wore in elementary school, he was a little bit chubby still but he had built well people say he could bench two hundred and fifty pounds. He is about to be a father to 10 kids yes Mikey is a player drama club had gotten him to be popular with the girls.

"Woe Mikey I didn't think you had it in you." Said Vince who was in shock. "Mine turn to hit him." Vince was still the most althletic kid in school but he wanted to learn to fight so he found a Sensei to teach him one of the most deadly fighting style tiger style kung fu. He won many fights with it.

"OK I will fight you Vince but tiger style is useless against me." Gus said before standing up. They got in their positions Gus attacked first but as soon he left a blow he knocked Vince down. "Careful if you get up too fast you will die" Gus said with a smirk on his face.

"Don't count on it" Vince said before getting up. "Now its mine turn to, I always have my opponent hit me just once." Vince rushed in you could see the anger in him he attacked Gus but he dodge ever strike.

"Is that is Vince? I heard you wore unbeatable." Gus said with a laugh. "OK I'm going to end it not." With one punch to the kidneys Vince was down for he count, and he was spitting up blood. "Good bye you guys I'm leaving town before he messes up." Gus said before dissapearing before Mikey's and mine eyes.

"What was that" I asked.

"I don't know." Mikey said.

TJ pov

'OK its dark out so I should be doing this.' I turned the page and read out loud "Teo'nter Narta've Has'han Gra'van Too'nam" the room grow dark than a glowing light appeared, than a being popped from the light.

"Who as summoned me?" it said but it looked at me. "So one of his cultist summoned me?"

"Ya sorry for summoning you." I told him.

"SO what did you want I might be able to help."

"OK here it is I need a new target so who do you think will threaten the world."

"Do you know who I am? And I'm here till the task is finished."

"No I have no idea who you are."

"I am a god of death and destruction I will teach you my ways.


	10. Betrayal

Chapter 10: Betrayal

A knife shines in the dead of night, laying in the crimson pool of life.

Two weeks has passed.

TJ pov

'How did they find out about me, my friends, and family have found me out. I am bleeding out of my leg, I can't move anymore tonight. I was stupid, I should of never trusted that bitch.' I thought to my self as I was heading to a safe house only I knew about. ' I have been here for almost a year and the...' I thought before passing out.

Vince pov

"I can't believe we let him get away, we wore so close this time." I said to the small group of people who were after TJ.

"We can't stop him" said the biggest slut of the school 'Ashley Armbuster'.

"We can stop him, I got him in the leg OK? That shot should have him not being able to move for some time" I told them nearly shouting.

"He was your friend so why should we trust you?" I heard another voice spoke up.

"Yes, he was but that has changed he has killed my teammate." I yelled at the group. I walked to the alley way where I shot TJ, and saw one drop of blood on the ground. ' If we don't find him soon we will lose him, before I can get some answers out of him.' I thought to myself.

Mikey pov

'They shouldn't of interfered I was getting to him.' I thought, "Why did you guys follow me?" I yelled at them.

"Because we had to, we need justice for what he as done." said Vince.

I walked up to Vince and punched him in the face. "Dumbass I was about to get him to calm down and stop this nightmare that we are in, remember the creatures he summoned?" I yelled at him and than I took my leave from them. "You will not find him, he has already left this plane."

Niel pov

I walked the streets that were filled with blood. I was being followed by the wing creatures I helped summoned. I walked though a puddle but it was just blood no water, it hadn't rain water in two weeks just blood. 'Nice going TJ you done it now, our master won't be happy.'

"Niel" I heard a voice call me, so I turned around and I saw Spinelli. "We must save TJ, only he can save us. Right?".

"Yes he can but he won't" I said, " I bet he is feeling betrayed right now."

"What do you mean?" she asked me.

"Your friends are attacking him and he regrets telling you." I told her.

"I know I should of never told them but..." I cut her off.

" BUT, NOTHING HE LOVED YOU AND YOU agreed with Gus. And he started this shit with the foe of our god, he was the most certified to be the new head of us but he had to summon him. Bye, if you follow me I will kill you." I told her off. I ran to an alley way and I ran through the wall that was there. 'Got to love this ability we were taught, now where is that hideout I was told about last week.?'

"Niel" a voice called out to me weakly.

"Yes TJ what were you thinking of summoning him?" I asked him.

"It was an accident we need to stop him and get out of here."

"Don't worry." I said.


	11. Death of a Friend

Sorry I haven't written in awhile

Chapter 11: The death of a friend

Mikey pov

The days were long while we searched for T.J. Vince kept on muttering to himself. I think he might have gone crazy.

"Where in hell can he be? We checked everywhere." Vince finally said.

"Calm down, Vince we will find him so just calm the F down." I said. "But why must we use force and violence to stop him, can't we just talk to our old friend?"

"What? No we can't he killed so many people and now we have demons all over the place. "When I see him I will shot that asshole in his fucking face." Vince shouted.

Than I gotten a message from Spinelli...

Vince pov

'I don't know why Mikey is defending T.J I know we used to be friends. But he had crossed the line he killed so many here, I cannot believe I trusted him'. "So nothing left to say Mikey? What now your going to cry?" I said.

"She is going to kill herself." is all he said before handing me his cell phone.

As I read the message I felt tears flow from my eyes, and my rage reached tenfold what it was my secret crush, the person I will die for to protect is about to kill herself for the killer who was once my friend.

End of Vince's pov

The text message

" Dear Mikey and anyone else who is reading this, I am on my bed while it is my death bed actually. I knew T.J was the killer I thought I could help him by not telling anyone, that I could get him to love me again but I was wrong and now this manhunt for him is too much for me to bare so please forgive me but I must do this. It is the only thing to get him to change. My body will be behind Old Rusty. Bury me anyway you guys seem fit. Bye my dearest friends love Ashley Spinelli."

Vince pov

"TJ I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME SPINELLI KILLED HERSELF BECAUSE OF YOU!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

TJ pov

"Niel did you hear that?" I asked.

"Yes I did Spinelli is about to commit suicide to stop this evil you unleashed." he said.

"What why must she die?" I said.

"To save you T.J, I'm leaving to tell our boss what happened here so you must decide what happens." "Oh and by the way you can save her if you hurry but you must kill someone you trusted" and than he vanished within the air.

I got up but with great pain to my leg. " Where is my knife?" I said to myself. "Vatunac zavanid dorterw" I called out and a pitch black blade appeared in my hand. "Dear friend I have use for you again to save her." I walked out of the building I was in and Vince was there outside waiting for me.

"You know as well do I what must be done only one of us will be alive" he said as he pointed his gun at me. To his surprise I appeared behind him and I said "Boo".

"It will take more than a gun to kill me with the blade of Bloodoath I am faster" I said before stabbing him in his right arm.

"Yea well at least your up close so I can take you out". He said as he punched my gut. The fight took an hour we are both bloody as hell, Vince lost one of his arms and half his stomach while I just got bruised up.

"Vince I don't want to kill you but I have too." I said before cutting his throat as his blood began spilling out on the street the demons starting to get sucked in a portal of darkness. Vince's phone began to ring, it was Mikey I put it on speaker.

End of pov

Phone call

" Vince you there? Ok guess still mad than we found her but it was too late, she was shot but it wasn't suicide. She was murdered by T.J's friend Niel I found a note on her. It says, "T.J is going to be the new leader but for him to become the leader he has to lose what he loves most so I had to kill her. But there is another task T.J must kill his best friend." So be careful you were right we must kill him. Bye.

End of phone call


End file.
